Una noche en París
by Dimitrii
Summary: Se suponía que iban a ser unas vacaciones normales, pero al parecer Courage era un imán para los problemas.


**Beta:** DraculaN666 (Gracias bby 8A8 soy vaga para corregir)

**Advertencia:** Ustedes ya saben a que abstenerse, no pregunten (?)

**Notas del autor:** Hey DraculaN666! Me debes un fic y lo sabes (?) No te vas a hacer la loca. Dx

Estoy tan profunda como un charco con los títulos. :C

**Los personajes de CTCD no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Creo, mi _querido_ señor que usted no sabe con _quién_ está tratando —dijo Katz con un tono amedrentador_. _Llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos tratando de persuadir al francés, ya le había ofrecido dinero y tampoco había aceptado, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

A Courage se puso la piel de gallina al escuchar el tono gélido que había usado Katz para referirse al guardia que estaba en todo el paso de la enorme pirámide de vidrio.

Y es que en ese lugar relucía la arquitectura futurista del museo que se encontraba a sólo unos metros del enorme palacio Louvre.

—Le ruego me disculpe _Monsieur, _pero como le dije antes, ya vamos a cerrar —le respondió con un tono cansado.

Katz revisó el reloj de mano que llevaba en su mano derecha para luego alzar una ceja.

—Si usted me hubiera permitido la entrada hace treinta minutos ya hubiéramos culminado nuestra visita.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Hace algunos años le permitimos la entrada a unos americanos estúpidos unos minutos antes de que cerraran y quedaron atrapados toda la noche en el lugar —respondió el hombre con un gesto desagradable en su rostro para denotar que no fue una experiencia muy grata.

Courage recordó y no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios. ¡Era el mismo guardia que le había permitido el paso cuando había ido con Muriel y Eustace! Los años le habían afectado bastante, tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro y su pelo se veía algo canoso.

El francés arqueó una ceja cuando escucho la risa del chico y luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Eres el mismo niño que estaba con esa pareja de ancianos! —Quedó algo pasmado al no haberlo captado antes, aunque se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la discusión que había tenido con ese hombre de acento británico.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Katz sin entender nada mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirar el rostro de Courage que le sonreía forzadamente.

—¡Este chico junto con unos ancianos causaron estragos en el museo! ¡Estuvimos meses restaurando nuestras preciadas obras! —Expresó molesto mientras empezaba a soltar unas groserías en francés—. ¡Perdimos millones de euros por su culpa! ¡Debería cobrarte todo lo que perdimos esos meses!

El hombre empezó a acercarse a Courage mientras lo insultaba y señalaba acusadoramente, éste no hacía más que retroceder mientras tragaba saliva, el francés se veía muy enojado. Pero Katz se interpuso entre él y Courage.

—Le ruego disculpe mi insistencia, nos iremos inmediatamente del lugar —le dijo y tomó el brazo de Courage para salir inmediatamente del lugar.

Pero antes de que Courage se dejara arrastrar por Katz, el guardia agarró el brazo libre del chico.

—¡Oh no! ¡No se irá hasta que nos pague todo lo que nos debe!

_Oh Dios_, pensó Courage, ¿Por qué no visitaron la Torre Eiffel o la _Ópera_ Garnier?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Katz.

Se acercó al guarda, tanto que hizo que retrocediera y soltara el brazo de Courage por el escaso espacio que había creado entre ellos.

Katz tomó los hombros del francés para inmovilizarlo, el guardia tragó saliva por la altura del británico y la mirada fría que le daba, se sintió amenazado.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo como su servidor, vine a Francia a visitar Paris, no a perder mi tiempo con usted. Si no se retracta de lo dicho tendré que tomar medidas _drásticas_.

El guardia soltó un grito cuando Katz le mostró algo que sacó de su bolsillo.

* * *

Todo había terminado en la típica escena donde el guardia salía huyendo con los pantalones mojados y Courage le arrebataba la araña a Katz de las manos.

Bueno, no eran las vacaciones normales soñadas por ambos. Pero peor es nada ¿o no?

—¿Me perdí de algo?

La pregunta hizo que Courage despertara de sus pensamientos, se había quedado absorto observando la arquitectura de las calles de París. De noche todo lucia tan fenomenal.

—Fue hace unos años, me gane un viaje a París de un cupón en la caja de cereal —le respondió Courage mientras seguían caminando. Recordó lo mucho que extrañaba pasar tiempo con Muriel y hasta con Eustace—. Visitamos el museo Louvre porque Muriel quería tomarse una foto con la Mona Lisa y nos quedamos encerrados ahí.

Katz sonrió de lado.

—La próxima vez que veas a la anciana dile que su impertinencia nos costó la visita de ese lugar.

Courage rió.

—¿Por qué quería tomarse una foto con una pintura? ¿Un recuerdo acaso? —Preguntó de nuevo sin apartar la mirada del rostro del chico. Se había quedado algo absorto al escuchar la risa del otro.

—Ella decía que era igual a la Mona Lisa.

Katz rió por las ocurrencias de la anciana.

—¿Puedo decir lo que pienso?

—No —le respondió Courage, sabía que Katz se iba a burlar de Muriel.

—¡Ey! ¡Ustedes! —Un desconocido les gritó a lo lejos. Courage volteó ante el llamado, Katz siguió caminando.

—Ignóralo, nos viene siguiendo desde hace diez minutos atrás —le dijo a Courage al voltear su mirada hacia él.

Sin embargo, Courage lo ignoró y caminó hacia el sujeto curioso por su presencia. Katz rodó los ojos y caminó hacia él.

—Disculpa que te moleste chico —dijo el anciano al estar más cerca de Courage—. Pero creo que esto podría interesarte.

De su capa sacó una botella de vidrio con agua sin ninguna tapa, y la dejo caer, Courage se sorprendió al ver que la botella no caía al piso, ni el líquido que estaba dentro de ella, era como si luchara contra la gravedad.

—Wow… —dijo sin despegar la vista del truco de magia.

—Y no has visto nada —le respondió para luego guardar la botella en su sombrero y sacar una caja de fósforos de su bolsillo.

El ilusionista prendió un fosforo y lo dejo caer en la otra mano, de inmediato una bola de fuego salió, pero sin esta tocar la piel del anciano.

Varias personas que se encontraban caminando por esas calles se acercaron al ver tan excéntrico truco de magia y empezaron a aplaudir.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el anciano al público—. ¿No te gustaría jugar con unos naipes hijo?

Courage respondió que si encantado y el ilusionista empezó a adivinar las cartas que el chico escogía.

El chico le aplaudió al terminar de adivinar todas las cartas mientras Katz lo seguía mirando con desconfianza.

* * *

—Son de América, ¿no? —Les preguntó alegremente el anciano de nombre Eric mientras vertía algo de café a su tasa. Luego de que terminara con los trucos de magia invitó a ambos al café más cercano del lugar.

—América del Norte —le completó Courage al anciano mientras le sonreía, normalmente los extranjeros confunden el país con el continente—. Vinimos de visita.

—¡Oh, ya veo!, escogieron muy bien. París en una ciudad con mucha historia y monumentos arquitectónicos muy importantes, sin contar la deliciosa comida que venden en los mejores restaurantes del país. Pero dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¿Qué han visitado?

—Llegamos hoy hace unas horas, queríamos visitar el museo Louvre, pero… —rió nerviosamente al recordar lo ocurrido mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Era muy tarde.

—¡Que lastima!, era un buen lugar para empezar —se lamentó—. Si quieres puedo aconsejarte que lugares deberías visitar.

—Buena idea, gracias.

Katz observaba todo con una expresión aburrida en su rostro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, no tenía el mínimo interés en participar en la conversación.

—Madame, este es el mejor café de París, tenga por seguro que no va a conseguir ningún inconveniente en su comida —le dijo uno de los meseros a una señora que estaba sentada en la mesa vecina de ellos y que por cómo estaba vestida, uno podía concluir que era de clase alta.

—Espero que sea así Monsieur, el último café al que fui conseguí una cucaracha en mi postre —dijo estiradamente la Francesa mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos luego de haber tocado el menú—. Les tengo fobia a los insectos.

El mesero hizo una reverencia y se retiró mientras la francesa empezaba a criticar el lugar en voz alta para molestar a los demás. Katz sonrió ambiguamente mientras la miraba de reojo.

Luego de que el mesero colocara el postre en la mesa de la señora. Katz se levantó de la mesa.

—Disculpen, ya vuelvo —les dijo educadamente a ambos, pero mirando a Courage.

Katz se retiró y caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de la francesa. Courage arqueó la ceja.

—Es tu fiancé, ¿no? —Le preguntó Eric a Courage para atraer su atención.

—¿Q -qué? —Se exaltó al escuchar la pregunta del otro, por Dios, ¿eran tan obvios?

—¡Vamos! No lo trates de negar. Ese chico me mira como si me quisiera matar, creo que no le agrada que acapare toda tu atención —dijo mientras reía y encogía de hombros por lo dicho—. En Francia es legal el matrimonio homosexual. Un punto más a favor de mi país ¿No lo crees?

Courage asintió mientras se masajeaba las sienes, no era que le daba pena, sino que no le agradaba que se metieran en su intimidad.

—Creo que tu chico es algo Casanova —comentó el anciano al ver como Katz saludaba con una sonrisa a una señora, mientras ella se sonrojaba por su presencia.

¿Casanova? Eso no sonaba a Katz, más bien quería algo de ella.

—Bonne nuit, Madame —le sonrió encantadoramente mientras la mujer se sonrojaba y reía tontamente al ver a ese hombre tan atractivo en su mesa, sin contar lo bien vestido que iba—. ¿Qué hace una mujer tan encantadora sola en esta mesa?

—_Estaba _sola, hasta que llego usted _Monsieur _—le respondió coquetamente la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El anciano que se encontraba mirando la escena quería reírse a carcajadas pero se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras Courage observaba todo con la boca abierta.

—Querida, dime ¿por qué estas en esta cafetería de segunda clase? —Preguntó Katz, esta vez su voz había sonado soberbia y pedante—. Una mujer como tu debería estar en otro lugar.

La mujer miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó, pero esta vez de la vergüenza.

—Tienes razón Monsieur, pensé exactamente lo mismo que usted —le respondió mientras intentaba sostener una sonrisa seductora y se acariciaba un mechón de pelo—. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a un lugar que este a nuestra altura?

—Me parece estupendo Madame —dijo Katz y le volvió a sonreír con caballerosidad—. Pero antes iré al baño, ¿Le molestará mi retraso?

—¡Por Dios, Monsieur! Claro que no. Ocupe todo el tiempo que necesite.

Katz se levantó de la mesa y le dedicó una última sonrisa maliciosa antes de irse, la mujer volvió a reír tontamente mientras se despedía con la mano.

Y como si Courage pudiera leerle la mente a Katz, cayó en la realidad.

_Oh no, no, no._

Courage se levantó de la silla y caminó con rapidez a la mesa vecina.

Demasiado tarde.

Un grito retumbo en el lugar mientras todas las cabezas volteaban a la dirección donde estaba la francesa.

—¡Una araña! ¡Una asquerosa araña en mi postre!

La mujer gritó mas al ver como la araña se acercaba a ella. La pobre mujer salió despavorida del lugar mientras todos los presentes gritaban por el enorme tamaño del insecto.

El café se volvió un caos. Todos chocaban entre sí y corrían hacia la salida mientras se escuchaban los gritos de los presentes. Courage volteó el rostro cuando escuchó una risa conocida detrás de él.

Katz se encontraba apoyado en la pared riendo perversamente.

Los dueños del café mandaron a desalojar el lugar, muchos de los trabajadores tenían una expresión de preocupación y temor.

—Seguramente perderán su trabajo —le explicó el anciano a Courage al salir del café—. Para los dueños, que un cliente consiga _algo_ en su comida resulta imperdonable. Me parece extraño que haya arañas allí, ese café es conocido por ser uno de los mejores.

Courage miró de manera desaprobadora a Katz mientras éste reía bajo.

—Creo que ya es hora de decirte a lo que realmente vine —le dijo Eric a Courage, su expresión alegre cambió a una completamente seria y melancólica.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

—Chico, te conozco —comentó el anciano mientras tomaba los hombros de Courage—. Eres un héroe.

Courage no sabía si sentirse alagado o asustado por lo dicho.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo sabía —ahora fue Katz el que habló—. Sabía que algo te iba a pedir este señor.

—¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo lo tienen secuestrado! —Gritó el anciano desesperadamente—. ¡Unos asquerosos delincuentes se lo llevaron porque mi hija no se fue con uno de ellos!

—No es de nuestra incumbencia —respondió fríamente Katz—. ¿Por qué no recurre a la policía? Creo ellos están más capacitados para resolver este tipo de problema.

—Ya lo intente —respondió Eric, su expresión mostraba rabia e impotencia—. Ninguno de ellos quieren tener algo que ver con esos secuestradores.

Tanto Courage como Katz quedaron en silencio mientras observaban al anciano llorar.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, ayúdame! —Rogó mientras caía al piso de rodillas mientras apretaba el pantalón de Courage—. No tengo mucho dinero pero buscare la forma de pagarte.

Courage miró a Katz.

—No estás pensando en… —dijo Katz al ver la mirada del otro.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —interrumpió Courage seriamente—. Es su hijo.

Katz rió sarcásticamente.

—¿No querrás también regalarle una cuenta bancaria con millones de dólares y si te sobra, acabar con el hambre del mundo?

—¡No tiene a quien recurrir!

—¡No es nuestro problema! —Concluyó Katz mientras entornaba los ojos—. El acaba de afirmar que son personas armadas, ¿quieres que te maten?

Courage reto a Katz con la mirada.

—Puedo hacerlo, con o sin tu ayuda.

_No de nuevo._ Pensó Katz mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Dígame donde se encuentra su hijo —le dijo finalmente Courage a Eric mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Los tres se trasladaron a uno de los lugares más marginados de París, las calles estaban a oscuras y desoladas, la arquitectura del lugar no podía compararse con los monumentos de la ciudad, todo estaba sucio y descuidado.

Katz miró con asco el lugar.

—¿Y a esto se resume mis vacaciones? —Preguntó irónicamente.

—¿Recuerda exactamente el edificio en el que esta? —Le preguntó Courage al anciano.

Eric se quedo algo pensativo mientras intentaba recordar con exactitud el edificio, pero al percibir uno que estaba a unos metros de él recordó.

—¡Es ese! ¡Ahí tienen a mi hijo! —Se exaltó el anciano mientras señalaba el lugar.

El edificio que no debía tener más de cuatro pisos, era de color blanco, en las paredes se detonaba la suciedad y algunas ventanas estaban rotas. Courage tragó saliva.

—Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, pero antes de acercarse más sintió una mano que tomaba su brazo y lo encaraba.

—Querido, ¿Vas a entrar solo ahí? ¿Y sin ningún arma? —Le preguntó Katz con un tono de enfado, como si lo que fuera hacer era lo más estúpido del mundo.

—No tengo otra opción.

Katz bufó.

—¿Por qué siempre has tenido esa obsesión en ser el héroe? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu vida?

Courage le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos antes de responderle.

—¿Por qué tú siempre has tenido esa obsesión en ser el villano? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que tus acciones pueden herir a los demás?

Y con lo dicho, Courage se liberó del agarre y le dio la espalda para seguir caminando mientras Katz se quedaba observándolo en silencio.

Courage entró al callejón que estaba alado del edificio y empezó a analizar el lugar.

¿Por donde podrá entrar? No había ninguna puerta trasera o escalera de emergencia, al menos que…

_¡Sí!, _Pensó feliz al ver una ventana que no tenía ningún vidrio.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, Courage empezó a trepar los ladrillos hasta llegar a la reja de la ventana y deslizarse silenciosamente dentro de la habitación.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, y en el piso de la habitación habían varios vidrios esparcidos, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la puerta y pego su oído en ella. Se podía escuchar algunas risas lejanas.

Abrió el pomo lentamente hasta permitir el paso de la luz y miró hacia afuera, no había nadie en el pasillo, pero se podía escuchar a un grupo de personas conversando en el piso de abajo. Salió de la habitación y empezó a abrir todas las puertas que había en ese piso.

Nada, todas las habitaciones estaban vacías.

Rechinó los dientes y echó un vistazo hacia abajo por la manilla de las escaleras, se escuchó una fuerte carcajada de uno de esos hombres. Luego miró hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores y se le ocurrió una idea. Subió rápidamente hacia el último piso, lo más extraño de ahí era que solo había una sola puerta, eso hizo que aumentaran las sospechas de Courage.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La habitación estaba en pésimas condiciones, había un enorme charco de agua en el que las gotas caían del techo, la habitación olía a orine y a comida descompuesta.

Pero lo que más desagradable fue ver a un niño que no debía tener más de diez años en el suelo, con las manos, los pies atados y la boca cerrada con un pañuelo.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás antes de adentrarse hacía la habitación y empezó a desatarlo.

El niño despertó cuando sintió un movimiento en sus muñecas, si no fuera por el pañuelo que cubría su boca hubiera gritado del susto, pero después se fue calmando al ver como Courage le desataba las muñecas mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable. Le terminó por desatar las piernas y le quitó el pañuelo de la boca.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo el niño antes de abrazar a Courage fuertemente.

—Tenemos que salir aquí, necesito que estés en silencio —le susurró al niño, este asintió energéticamente.

Pero antes de que el niño pudiera pararse por su cuenta calló fuertemente contra el suelo.

Uno de los hombres que estaban riendo quedó en silencio al escuchar un fuerte ruido en los pisos de arriba.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Le preguntó el sujeto al otro que estaba sentado alado de él en el sofá.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó el otro sin entender, para luego tomar un trago de su cerveza y reír escandalosamente al escuchar un chiste de uno de los sujetos presentes.

—Un ruido en los pisos de arriba —le dijo, pero el otro lo ignoró completamente mientras los otros dos sujetos reían con él.

John puso los ojos en blanco al ver que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de escucharlo por lo que se levanto de la silla para ir a examinar por su cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Courage preocupadamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—No puedo pararme… me duele la pierna —le susurró el niño mientras se la mostraba.

Tenía un fuerte golpe en ella, se podía observar el tono verdoso que la piel había adquirido. Courage no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo.

Luego de que Courage saliera de la habitación con el niño entre sus brazos, escuchó unos pasos en los escalones de abajo.

_Oh no._

Miró tranquilamente al niño para que mantuviera la calma aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo muy rápido. Courage se devolvió a la habitación y tomó un pedazo de madera que estaba en el suelo.

El hombre llegó al último piso y revisó en los alrededores antes de adentrarse a la habitación. Quedó pasmado al no encontrar a ese niño de nombre Klaus.

—¿Pero qué demo-…?

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noqueó a John, Courage aprovecho el momento para correr hacia la salida de la habitación y colocar la cerradura desde adentro antes de cerrar la puerta mientras Klaus se agarraba fuertemente de su cuerpo para evitar caerse de su agarre. Luego, bajó silenciosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Ahora tenía un inconveniente.

¿Cómo harían para salir del edificio?

Courage no podía salir por la ventana, era un peligro para ambos por el peso de Klaus. La única forma era por la puerta, pero todos esos sujetos están en el vestíbulo.

De repente el sonido del timbre sonó.

Los tres sujetos levantaron la cabeza hacia la puerta y se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve a abrir —le mandó Ethan a Isaac. El otro suspiró con fastidio antes de levantarse de la silla.

Isaac podía esperar cualquier cosa en su pórtico pero no a ese extraño sujeto.

—Buenas noches, caballero. Lamento la hora —se disculpó el hombre antes de estrechar la mano del otro—. ¿Aquí viven los mejores sicarios de París?

—¿Si…? —Le respondió no muy seguro de su respuesta mientras lo miraba con desconfianza —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—A solicitar sus servicios, obviamente. ¿A qué otra cosa vendría a este aposento?

Isaac se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos mientras Katz le sonreía con seguridad.

—¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto Isaac?! —Le gritó Ethan desde el vestíbulo.

—¡Voy! —Exclamó malhumorado para luego volver a mirar a Katz con los ojos entrecerrados y darle paso hacia el edificio—. Puede pasar.

—Es un honor —murmuró Katz sarcásticamente mientras se adentraba al vestíbulo—. Buenas noches caballeros, lamento interrumpir su… _velada._

_¡Katz!_ Pensó Courage escandalizado al escuchar la voz.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando extrañado a Katz sin entender que hacía ahí, Ethan le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza antes de levantarse y hablar.

—¿Y este payaso quién es? —Preguntó mientras lo señalaba.

—Quiere que matemos a alguien —le respondió Isaac a Ethan mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—¿Tiene dinero? —Preguntó mientras miraba a Katz con suspicacia.

—Una pregunta muy poco retórica, me agrada —le respondió Katz mientras se acercaba al otro y le sostenía la mirada—. Puede estar seguro de que dinero no va a faltar.

Ethan lo miró penetrantemente y al ver que Katz no doblegaba rió.

—Me agradas —exclamó mientras le daba golpes amistosos en la espalda—. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

Courage empezó a bajar cuidadosamente al ver que todas las cabezas estaban fijas en Katz ya que los sujetos estaban a espaldas de la escalera.

—¿Y con quien quieres acabar? ¿Un político? —Le preguntó Ethan mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Katz miró a Courage unos segundos antes de volver a posar la mirada sobre Ethan con una expresión neutra.

—¿No tiene un lugar más privado en el que podamos discutir?

—¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar? —Preguntó maliciosamente Ethan.

—Me gusta mantener la privacidad en mis peticiones, lejos de cualquier inconveniente —dijo volteando su mirada hacia la puerta y luego observar de nuevo a los presentes.

Ethan soltó una risa eufórica.

—¿Crees que alguien pueda estar escuchando en esa puerta? Ey, eres algo paranoico… Pero si tanto insistes.

Los tres se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a una habitación vecina del vestíbulo, Ethan le hizo señas a Katz para que lo siguiera.

Después de que desaparecieran del lugar, Courage bajó rápidamente hacia la puerta, para su suerte, la llave estaba pegada a la cerradura. Pero su desespero hizo que la puerta rechinara fuertemente.

Courage se mordió el labio inferior cuando escuchó un gritó en la habitación.

—¿¡Quien está ahí!? —Se escuchó gritar mientras la puerta se abría estruendosamente. A Ethan se le pusieron los ojos como plato al ver como ese chico se llevaba a Klaus en sus brazos.

—¡Se están llevando al mocoso! —Le gritó Ethan a los otros mientras tomaba un arma—. ¡Quiero muerto a ese maldito secuestrador!

Todos se apresuraron a tomar un arma y correr fuera del edificio para perseguir a Courage. Katz se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y mantuvo su mirada clavada en una caja que estaba en la esquina del vestíbulo.

Courage corrió fuertemente mientras Eric iba detrás de él. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de los asesinos que se acercaban a ellos. Ambos cruzaron a la derecha de una calle mientras se adentraban a las zonas más tétricas de la zona.

—Ya no puedo más… —jadeó el anciano al parar de correr y tomar enorme bocanadas de aire—. Llévatelo, sácalo de aquí.

—¡No, papá! —Gritó Klaus mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro y le pidió a Courage que se acercara para tomar el rostro de su padre—. ¡No vamos a dejarte solo aquí!

Ambos voltearon la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de unos pasos y disparos que empezaban a aumentar con el transcurso de los minutos.

—Haz caso a lo que te digo —le dijo Eric a Courage para atraer su atención—. Si se quedan nos van a matar a todos.

Courage no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar al anciano solo pero tampoco podían arriesgarse a quedarse y ser carne de cañón.

No, no podía dejar a Eric morir.

Colocó a Klaus en los brazos del anciano mientras este lo miraba sin comprender.

—Escóndanse ahí —les dijo Courage mientras le hacía señas a un callejón sin salida a la esquina de ellos—. Yo los confrontaré.

—¡Pero te has vuelto loco! ¡Te van a matar! —Le gritó Eric exasperadamente por esa insensatez.

—Confía en mí.

Eric miró la mirada decidida de Courage y suspiró.

—Espero que no te equivoques chico —expresó antes de agarrar fuertemente a Klaus que escondía su rostro en su cuello y esconderse donde le había señalado.

—¡Ahí está ese maldito! —Gritó Ethan antes de detenerse con los otros sujetos y quedar a una distancia prudente del chico.

Courage levantó ambas manos al ver como todas las armas apuntaban hacia él.

—¡¿Dónde está el mocoso?! —Le volvió a gritar Ethan con un tono venenoso mientras apuntaba su arma hacia Courage—. ¡Dime donde esta o te vuelo la cabeza desgraciado!

—Con su padre —expresó Courage con simpleza mientras le sostenía la mirada—. Con su hermana, lejos de aquí.

Ethan lo miró con odio y cargó su arma.

—Pues hoy te mueres maldito.

—Yo no jalaría ese gatillo si fuera usted —una voz amenazante resonó en el lugar. Todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza en busca del origen de esa voz.

Katz se encontraba mirando todo el escenario desde la azotea de un edificio muy antiguo de tres pisos que estaba enfrente de Ethan. No parecía muy feliz.

Ethan chasqueó la lengua al verlo.

—¿Vienes con ellos, verdad?

—Que observador eres y yo que pensé que eras un completo estúpido —le respondió Katz con un tono de burla—. Sinceramente, no capto el motivo del porqué la policía francesa te tiene miedo querido, lo que das es risa.

Si lo anterior no hizo explotar a Ethan, esto lo logró.

—¡Pues ya verás el motivo, imbécil! —Gritó con odio y apuntó el arma hacia Katz mientras los otros dos seguían apuntando hacia Courage.

Katz negó con la cabeza y rió.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¿Aparte de ser estúpido también eres sordo?

Ethan lo miró sin entender y Katz rodó los ojos.

—Eres tan aburrido, haces que todo pierda la diversión —exclamó con un tono monótono—. Mira a tus pies.

Los tres sujetos miraron hacia abajo y sus rostros se pusieron pálidos al ver una granada.

Ethan miró con temor a Katz antes de jalar el gatillo y hablar.

—¡Eres un hijo de put…!

Y se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte detonación y un disparo en toda la zona.

Toda la calle se inundó de humo, Courage empezó a toser fuertemente mientras intentaba encontrar a Eric y a Klaus.

—¡Courage! ¡Courage! —Se escuchó el grito de Eric—. ¡Estamos aquí, seguimos en el callejón!

Courage empezó a tocar las paredes hasta llegar al callejón mientras se tapaba la nariz con el cuello de su camisa. Por suerte, sintió el agarre de Eric y se agacho junto a ellos hasta esperar que el lugar se despejara.

Luego de que el humo empezara a desaparecer, Courage se levantó para asomarse por el callejón y sintió ganas de vomitar al ver los cuerpos de los tres sujetos prendidos en llamas en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró el anciano que había llegado hasta donde estaba Courage y le tapó los ojos a Klaus.

—Katz… —murmuró Courage en trance para caer en cuenta en algo.

El sonido de un disparo, luego la explosión.

_Oh Dios._

Courage corrió hacia la entrada del edificio y abrió la desgastada puerta. El lugar estaba desolado y muy descuidado, se veía a simple vista que llevaba años que nadie lo habitaba.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a la azotea. La empujó fuertemente mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

Su corazón se paró en seco al ver algo de sangre en el suelo mientras Katz estaba sentado en el piso apretándose la herida del brazo con un pedazo de su camisa. Levantó la cabeza al sentir una presencia en el lugar.

Courage se acercó más a él y cayó de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Katz lo miró sin comprender, pero antes de decirle algo sintió el cálido abrazo del otro.

—Gracias —le susurró aliviadamente mientras su rostro se escondía en el cuello de Katz—. Estoy feliz de que estés vivo.

Katz se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que decirle, sorprendido por el repentino abrazo del otro, pero luego, sonrió un poco.

—Yo no quiero solo un abrazo querido muchacho —le expresó Katz seriamente mientras lo apartaba de su pecho—. Soy más exigente que eso.

Tomó la barbilla de Courage y lo atrajo hacia él hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido la policía había llegado al lugar después de ser llamados por las constantes detonaciones que se habían escuchado esa noche. Ellos en vez de alarmarse por la muerte de los tres sujetos y por el "repentino" desmayo de uno de ellos, ignoraron esos hechos sin pedirles muchas explicaciones a los otros y los trasladaron hacia sus respectivos aposentos, Katz pensaba que era una forma de agradecer la muerte de los tres sicarios. Eric le agradeció a Courage y a Katz por todo lo que habían hecho por él y se ofreció a pagarles, obviamente Courage se negó a esta propuesta pero aceptó la entrada gratuita a sus conciertos de magia. Al llegar al hotel, le desinfectaron la herida a Katz y se la vendaron para evitar cualquier hemorragia, había tenido suerte ya que no le ocurrió nada grave.

Eran las diez de la mañana en ese instante, los rayos del sol caían por la ventana de la habitación mientras esta se mantenía fresca por el frio de la habitación.

Katz estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras se abotonaba los botones de su camisa, había sido el primero en levantarse así que había aprovechado el momento para tomar un baño antes de que se levantara Courage.

El último hizo acto de presencia en la habitación al salir del baño, esto hizo que atrajera la atención de Katz.

—Al fin sales de baño querido, pensé que tendría que ir a desayunar sin ti —expresó antes de levantar la mirada—. ¿Me estas provocando?

Courage solo llevaba una bermuda puesta.

—¿No? —Dijo y luego rió entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Olvidé algo.

Pero antes de caminar hacia el closet, Katz lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para sentarlo en su regazo.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —Le susurró con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se acercaba a los labios del otro, pero Courage echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No lo creo —le respondió Courage riendo al ver como Katz fruncía el ceño, pero luego su atención se enfocó en otra cosa.

Courage tomó el brazo herido del otro y levantó la manga de la camisa para observar la herida. Katz suspiró con fastidio por la acción del otro.

—¿Todavía te duele? —Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación mientras tocaba la venda—. No fue muy grave la herida.

—Un poco y no. ¿Terminaste la inspección?

Courage puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo una duda, ¿de dónde sacaste la granada?

Katz rió perversamente.

—Estaba en una caja junto a otras armas en el vestíbulo. Esos _caballeros _eran tan idiotas que no fueron capaces de esconder su armamento en un mejor lugar.

—Y sin embargo no desaprovechaste la oportunidad para ayudarme —le recordó Courage mientras le sonreía.

—Bueno querido, lo hice por ti, no creas que lo hice por un acto heroico o porque quería ayudar a esas personas. Soy egoísta, ¿lo recuerdas?

Courage se encogió de hombros y acercó su rostro al otro para besar sus labios desprevenidamente. Katz le respondió al beso mientras repartía caricias que hacían temblar al otro.

Sabía perfectamente en qué puntos tocar para ponerlo en sintonía.

El choque entre labios empezó a tornarse más desesperado al sentir como Courage movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás para causar fricción entre ambos miembros mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa. Esto causo que el libido de Katz se disparara.

Tomó a Courage de los brazos y lo tiró a la cama mientras besaba sus labios, Courage jadeó al sentir que los labios del otro iban bajando mientras desabrochaba la bermuda.

Pero antes de que los labios de Katz tocaran la parte baja del otro la puerta sonó causando el exalto de ambos.

Una voz conocida detrás de la puerta hizo que Courage se levantara de la cama como un rayo y se pusiera una camisa para luego abrocharse el pantalón.

Katz quedó pasmado al escuchar la voz y volteó su rostro hacia Courage.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó con un tono dramático, como si la presencia de ellos allí fuera la peor desgracia del planeta.

—No lo sé, vístete —le dijo al ver que los botones de la camisa de Katz estaban abiertos.

Katz se quedó observando perplejo como el otro quitaba la ropa regada de la cama, después se dejó caer en ella mientras tomaba una almohada y la apretaba contra su rostro, gruñó

—¡Courage! ¡Mi Courage! —Gritó emocionada Muriel al ver a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Courage le sonreía al verla.

—¿!Y mi desayuno!? —Preguntó Eustace de mala gana al no ver comida en la habitación.

—Decidimos que nuestras vacaciones serian en París como las de ustedes, para estar todos en familia, ¿no es grandioso? —Expresó risueñamente la anciana mientras Courage asentía a todo lo que decía—. Oh, ¿Dónde está Katz?

Katz estaba en el baño arreglándose mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared lamentando todas las desgracias que le sucedían.

Uno de los botones del hotel iba pasando en ese momento por el pasillo y observó toda la escena de esa habitación.

—Americanos estúpidos —dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Y ese fue el comienzo de las mejores vacaciones de los Bagge, pero no las mejores para Katz.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿flores? ¿Tomates? ¿bombas? ¿un Matthew Gray Gubler? (Si me lanzan lo último os juro que no lo devolveré)

See ya.


End file.
